Failed Second Chance
by Blues32
Summary: AU Reverse world story. Plagued with guilt, Jinx decides to free Terra from her stone prison, regardless of her attempt on their lives. Will she regret such an act of kindness? ...duh. Multiple pairings
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. An AU story? How surprising. This one describes how Terra was revived after being turned to stone (which was briefly described in the Valentines Day special).


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Failed Second Chance"**

**Chapter One**

**HIVE Tower: Roof**

Jinx sat on the roof, looking at the rising sun. She was thinking about…stuff. Lots of stuff. You know, the kind of stuff young heroes think about. Suddenly a penny landed next to her. She turned and saw Blackfire looking down at her, arms crossed and a friendly smile on her face.

Blackfire: Do I really need to say it?

She sat down next to her friend and leader.

Jinx: I was thinking…about Terra.

Blackfire raised one of her tiny Tamaranian eyebrows. Damn those things are just freakishly small, aren't they?

Blackfire: Terra? Why?

Jinx: …I know she was twisted…but did she really deserve what happened?

Blackfire: She brought it on herself.

Jinx shrugged.

Jinx: I know that…but…what if she's still aware? The thought just struck me one day.

Blackfire: You mean…what if she's actually aware that she's frozen in place? Of the passing time?

Jinx: Yeah.

Blackfire thought about that for a minute.

Blackfire: …that would be horrible.

Jinx: My thoughts exactly.

Blackfire brought her legs up, tucking her knees under her chin.

Blackfire: …so now you want to set her free?

Jinx: I was thinking about it, yes.

Blackfire: How?

Jinx: No idea.

Silence.

Blackfire: Sounds like a plan. Let's go for it.

:CUE THEME:

**HIVE Tower: Gizmo's Room**

Gizmo: No. Uh uh. No way. Not happening.

Blackfire: We haven't even told you what we wanted.

Gizmo: I know, but I'm not in a good mood today.

And so Jinx and Blackfire explained their plan (not really a plan so much as a basic idea) to Gizmo. Gizmo sat back in his chair and nodded, sagely.

Gizmo: …no. Uh uh. No way. Not happening.

Jinx: Why not?

Gizmo: Because I can't.

Gizmo spun in his chair to face his computer and started typing.

Gizmo: The purpose of the device we installed was to block Terra's meta-human powers in case she went nuts.

A graphics program started, showing a basic outline of Terra in the "apprentice" outfit (the uniform she received when she joined HIVE and subsequently the Titans). The two things on her head began to glow.

Gizmo: That's all they did. As a side effect, if she continued to try and use her powers, it would cause pain. To stop it, all she had to do was not try.

The body glowed red to indicate pain.

Gizmo: But as you know, she didn't stop.

Jinx: …she was determined not to be contained, I guess.

Gizmo: I say she was just crazy. As you know somehow her powers overloaded the suit, but rather then allow her to use her ability, it petrified her instead, suit and all.

Blackfire moved her hair from in front of her face and sighed.

Blackfire: Is there a point to this?

Gizmo: Yeah. If the suit has been turned to stone…HOW CAN I FIX IT!

Silence.

Blackfire: …good point.

Gizmo: So, there's nothing I can do. Wouldn't know how to make a de-stone machine. It's not scientifically feasible.

Blackfire and Jinx left the room.

Blackfire: So much for that idea…

Jinx: It's not over yet.

Blackfire looked confused.

Blackfire: But he said…

Jinx: Not scientifically feasible. But I'm a sorceress. I do the unfeasible.

Blackfire tilted her head.

Blackfire: But I thought you just made bad luck.

Jinx: It's a curse spell. It's so easy to me, it might as well be my power. The other stuff is harder.

Blackfire: Can you do it?

Jinx shrugged.

Jinx: People have used stone curses before. The counter-curse may work just as well. I'll find something. See ya later. This might take some time.

Jinx walked off, leaving Blackfire confused.

Blackfire: …she's a sorceress?

**Titan H.Q.: Training Session**

The Titans didn't waste time with training dummies or even robots. They just fought each other. Robin never fought Starfire, however. Not because they were afraid they'd hurt each other, but because they knew they'd never be able to fight to the best of their ability. Starfire slammed her fist downward, just missing Cyborg. He grabbed her arm and slammed her down. Before he could let go, she grabbed his arm and held him as she pulled her other fist back. She grinned. Meanwhile Shade slid back along the floor as Changeling swiped at him in the form of a demon-bear. He was hit by Robin's bo-staff, but he tossed Robin into Changeling. He always did have a hard head. After dealing with Cyborg, Starfire turned to Raven. She flung starbolts at her, but Raven's shield held strong. Raven grinned and slowly began to close her hand. Starfire found herself in the grasp of a giant raven's talon. Raven cried out as a birdarang imbedded itself just under her shoulder. Her concentration ruined, Starfire burst free. Raven clenched her teeth in rage then grinned. She stuck her index finger and pinky into her mouth and whistled sharply. She pointed toward Robin. Robin looked confused until Shade leapt at him, viciously clawing at him.

Robin: Hey! Whoa, he's not playing!

Raven: **Oops. So sorry. Shade, don't kill him, only maim him.**

To everyone's surprise, Changeling rammed them both. As they hit the wall, he shifted from rhino-thing to wolf-beast.

Cyborg: Yo, man! Chill! You beat them.

Changeling shifted back to normal.

Changeling: …whatever. Training's over anyway.

It was true. The timer had run out. Raven hissed and tried to reach the birdarang in her shoulder.

Raven: **Somebody give me a hand with this. I can't reach it.**

Raven sweatdropped as Cyborg's hand fell at her feet.

Raven: **…that's great. Very humorous. Now someone get this fing blade out of my shoulder!**

Starfire landed next to her and pulled it out. Raven yelped and sighed. She could feel the warmth of blood seeping from the wound.

Raven: **When Robin wakes up, tell him that was a nice shot. I'll be remembering it when we train again.**

Starfire picked Robin up gently. She looked him over for grievous wounds. She glanced at Changeling.

Starfire: (still checking Robin) Your behavior has been increasingly violent of late, Changeling. While I do find it to be most refreshing on the field, it disturbs me to see you perform so brutally on your friends.

Changeling: …I haven't been feeling like myself lately.

Cyborg: I noticed. You've been eating vegetables. What's up with that?

Changeling shrugged.

Changeling: Just depressed I guess.

Raven walked over and nudged Shade with her foot. He woke up slowly and stood, bloody trickling from a cut on his forehead.

Raven: **It's Terra again, isn't it?**

Changeling sighed. Raven shook her head.

Raven: **I thought so. I'll tell you a secret, Garfield. …when she first turned to stone, I DID look through my spells on a way to change her back. I'm sorry to say there is none in my books.**

Changeling: …didn't think you liked her.

Raven shrugged.

Raven: **She had a certain flare for her work. There's still hope though. Jinx might have books I don't.**

Starfire: Jinx! Are you suggesting that we go to THEM for assistance!

Raven snorted.

Raven: **Of course not. We don't need to. I've been working on Jinx for a while, slowly manipulating her guilt level. She'll free Terra on her own, or at least try. Until then…we simply need to wait.**

**HIVE Tower: Jinx's Room**

It was getting late and Jinx was tired. She had been going through her books all day. She rubbed her eyes, trying to stay awake. There was a knock on her door. She was surprised. She didn't think anyone else was still awake.

Jinx: Come in.

Sonic entered. What made his visit even better was what was in his hand. If she wasn't mistaken…

Jinx: Is that coffee?

Sonic: Two sugars, just the way you like it.

Jinx: I love you so much right now.

Sonic handed her the coffee, which she sipped, eager to get the caffeine into her system. He sat down next to her.

Sonic: I see how it is. You're using me for my coffee making skills. Oh, the cruelty of it all!

Jinx laughed and lightly hit his arm.

Sonic: And now the abuse starts.

Jinx: You're nuts.

Sonic shrugged.

Sonic: Guilty as charged, I guess. So…find anything?

Jinx's smile faded and she became serious.

Jinx: Yeah, but I'm going to keep looking. I want to know every possible cure. That way, when we get there, I can just go through them all. If they don't work, then…

Jinx shrugged.

Jinx: …she's out of luck.

Sonic: …was that another one of your puns?

Jinx thought for a second.

Jinx: Oh wow, I didn't even mean that. No, no pun intended. …you should go to bed. You must be tired.

Sonic: You shouldn't have to stay up all by yourself.

Jinx: That's really sweet of you, but if something comes up, I need my team well rested, okay? Go on.

Sonic sighed and nodded.

Sonic: Aye, aye captain.

Jinx smiled as he left. He really was a sweet guy. A little perverted sometimes, but a sweet guy.

**Terra's Resting Place**

The HIVE watched as Jinx went through her list of spells. Nothing was happening. Jinx sighed.

Jinx: Damn…the counter curses don't work.

Krystal: You still got a spell left.

Jinx looked at the spell in her notebook.

Jinx: …I didn't want to use this one. …but I guess I have no choice.

Jinx spoke the spell and gestured. A pink bolt hit Terra and she collapsed to the ground, panting. The thing was, she was still made of stone.

Mammoth: Whoa…what the hell?

Terra: Free…I'm finally free! Jinx, thank you so much! I couldn't move, I couldn't talk but at last I'm…

Terra's words faded as she looked at her self. Her suit had returned to normal a few spells back, but she was still stone. She pulled the gloves off her hands and stared at them in horror.

Terra: What…what have you done to me!

Jinx: I'm sorry, Terra. It was the only thing that worked.

Gizmo: I don't get it…how can she be alive?

Jinx: The spell is used to bring statues to life, like a golem.

Terra clenched her fists, tears trickling down her face.

Terra: And to think…I was ready to go to therapy…to give myself up and try to cope with my homicidal tendencies! You'll all pay for this!

Jinx shook her head sadly.

Jinx: I'm sorry you feel that way, Terra…but you must realize you can't beat us all.

Robin: Who says she has to?

The Titans appeared, courtesy of a combination of Raven and Shade's power. Terra squealed happily and embraced Changeling tightly. Changeling gasped in pain. Terra released him, startled.

Terra: Whoa…my strength…it's increased. I'm sorry, Gar.

Changeling: (wheezing) 'sokay.

He coughed.

Changeling: (normal) I'm just glad you're back.

He kissed her. Terra sighed happily then frowned. She kissed him back more passionately, then broke off, her eyes wild with rage.

Terra: I can't feel! My body is numb! I…I can't even enjoy a kiss.

Jinx looked guilty. She hadn't known about that part.

Terra: You…you all ruined my life!

Blackfire: Hey, we could have left you a statue!

Terra: I wish you had! I'll kill you all for this!

Starfire: That sounds like a most delightful plan.

The HIVE prepared for battle and the Titans leapt at them. The HIVE, however, were now outnumbered. Things were going bad until Jinx released a curse. At the same moment, Raven released her soul-self to attack them. The bolt hit her soul-self and she screamed. Her soul-self retreated back into her body and she fell to the ground, twitching and foam spilling from her mouth. She gurgled and went still. Shade was at her side in seconds.

Robin: Grab her and let's go!

Terra: But…

Robin: DO IT!

Shade grabbed Raven and the Titans left. The HIVE sighed in relief.

Gizmo: Well, this is just great. Now they outnumber us.

Jinx: I'm sorry…I just…I couldn't leave her like that.

Mammoth: Why not! We'd have been killed if you hadn't done…whatever you did.

Jinx's eyes widened.

Jinx: Oh my god…I might have killed her!

Gizmo: Great. Just great. Let's go home now before they come back.

Jinx sighed and hung her head. She had screwed up badly.

**Titan HQ: Med-lab**

Raven was strapped into all sorts of machines. Shade was by her side whimpering softly. Cyborg went over the results and sighed. Shade tilted his head.

Cyborg: I don't get it. She should be fine.

Shade snorted. She wasn't fine by any stretch of the imagination.

Cyborg: Heart's normal, brain waves, everything is fine.

Shade's eyes widened as he remembered something. He disappeared, leaving Cyborg confused. Cyborg thought he would never leave Raven in her current state. He reappeared in Raven's room and began to go through her things. He found what he was looking for. A small hand mirror…she had told him that it was a portal to her mind and that he was to NEVER look into it. He hoped she would forgive him. He looked inside the mirror and was pulled in by a bird's talon.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Failed Second Chance"**

**Chapter Two**

**Raven's Soul**

Shade shuddered. It was so weird inside. Blackness everywhere with land floating about. Most of which had dead trees growing out of it. He started forward, having no idea where he was going. He came across an odd sight. Raven was sitting on one of the rocks, reading. What was weird was that she was wearing yellow and reading glasses. She looked up at him, blinking her four eyes in mild surprise. She sighed and removed her glasses, cleaning them on her cloak.

Yellow: Goodness. So you figured out how to help her. I'm impressed.

Shade made a tremendous effort. He opened his mouth. His throat ached as he began to form words.

Shade: W…what…is…wr…wrong?

Shade coughed and hacked from talking. His voice box wasn't very capable these days. Yellow put her glasses back on and clapped.

Yellow: Very good. Well, as far as I can tell, her soul self has been damaged.

Shade: H…h…ow… ca…can I…h…h…

Yellow held up her hand. She saw no reason for the boy to cause himself pain just to speak a sentence she already figured out.

Yellow: How can you help? Hmm…I'm not sure. Her soul-self is located deep inside here. To get to it, you'll have to go through every section of her mind. For the most part, that shouldn't be a problem…but there are some aspects of her that you must be careful of. I myself am her rationality and intellect. Pleased to meet you.

Yellow held out her hand, which Shade took gently.

Yellow: You're probably wondering why I'm so polite and Raven…well…isn't.

He nodded.

Yellow: Rudeness is illogical. It gets you nowhere in life. Henceforth, it is not a part of me. Come, I'll lead you to the next area.

Yellow lead him to a door. On the other side was…a field of flowers?

Yellow: This is Raven's… "happy place". Pink lives within it. As you might expect, she's Raven's happiness…though she has become warped over the years. Go on through, and good luck.

Shade entered the flowers field, snorting. He hated it. It was so bright and cheery…until he got to the field with the rabbit heads on sticks. That disturbed even him. Suddenly he was tackled. A Raven in pink giggled playfully as she pinned him down.

Pink: Tag! Oh, it's you! Hi! I'm Pink.

Pink helped him up, grinning madly. She embraced him in a joyful hug.

Pink: It's so nice to see you! Now we can play games, bite the heads off of pigeons, sing songs, and dance in the flowers!

Shade liked the second one best. He shook his head though. Her smile faltered only for a moment.

Pink: Oh that's right! We're dying, aren't we?

Shade's eyes widened.

Pink: Oh yeah! We'll go brain dead if we're not repaired soon. When that happens, all of us in here will die. Bummer, huh? Welp, come on. Let's go. Door's this way.

Pink led Shade to the next door, skipping as she went. He was happy to see that it didn't contain flowers of any kind. It looked more like the previous area.

Pink: Go on through, and don't let the door hit ya where the dog should have bit'cha! Bye!

Pink lightly kicked him in the butt and waved before skipping off, humming the funeral march.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Slade: I see. You should have consulted me first, Jinx.

They had called Slade the instant they got home to report what had happened. Terra was a serious threat, especially now that she had increased strength. Jinx hung her head. She had made a terrible mistake.

Jinx: I know, sir.

Slade: Fortunately, I have sent something to help already.

The HIVE looked surprised.

Gizmo: Already? But we just called.

Slade: I was going to send it anyway.

The doorbell rang.

Slade: And I'm sure that's it now. Good day, HIVE.

Slade cut the transmission and the HIVE answered the door. Instead of a package or anything like that there was a costumed figure at the door. He wore black with a red X on it. The mask had a white section made to look like a skull.

Red X: I'm Red X. I'll be joining your team.

Sonic: …that's super service.

Red X tilted his head slightly. His voice was hollow and emotionless, mostly due to the obvious voice changer installed in his mask.

Red X: …may I enter?

Jinx: Uh…yeah, of course.

Red X grabbed the suit case behind him and started wheeling it in.

Mammoth: Uh…we got an extra room this way.

Mammoth led Red X to an empty room.

Blackfire: …a new member? That's what he was going to give us?

Jinx: I guess so. I wonder if he's any good.

Sonic: Guess we'll find out during training.

Gizmo: Well, he better not hold us back.

The HIVE shut the door. Krystal rubbed her chin in thought. Something about the smell of that person was familiar. Oh well. Maybe it was the suit.

**Raven's Soul: Maze**

Shade frowned. He had come across yet another wall. He was completely lost. He formed a platform. To hell with it, he'd go OVER the maze. To his amazement, as he tried to go over the maze, the wall went up with him. He couldn't do it. He landed with a sigh.

Gray: Excuse me…

The voice was soft and timid. He turned and the girl behind him backed away, nervously. It was another Raven, this one clad in gray.

Gray: You…you look lost.

Shade nodded.

Gray: I…can show you the way out…but you won't like it.

Shade had no idea what that meant, but he had to keep moving. Again, he nodded.

Gray: Please…follow me. …Shade…?

Shade grunted to show that he heard her.

Gray: Do you remember the time you gave us that Valentine's Day card and we shoved you? You hit your head on the table and bled.

Again, Shade grunted.

Gray: I'm so sorry about that. We were just startled. Also, do you remember when we startled you in the tree? You fell out. We never even bothered to catch you. I'm so sorry. Raven is just…well, Raven. And when we smacked you around afterward? Sorry about that too.

Shade groaned as she kept going. Finally they reached the end of the maze. Twin statues waited at the end. They came to life and attacked.

Gray: See? I'm sorry…

She disappeared. Shade snorted as the statues came at him with their swords drawn. He dodged them and attacked the first statue, splitting it down the middle.

Green: Sweet moves! Dis one's mine!

Another Raven showed up, attacking the second statue. She wore green and spoke with a slight Boston accent. She busted the statue up quickly. She pumped her fist in victory.

Green: Damn right! You see dat?

Shade nodded, a bit confused. Green lowered her hood and ruffled his hair.

Green: You're awesome, you know dat? You rush right in and kick some serious ass. Dat's why you're my favorite.

Shade tilted his head. He was Raven's favorite…or just this aspect's favorite?

Green: Da next door is dis way. Watch out though. Dat's where Brown and Orange live. Brown is Raven's lust and Orange is Raven's disgusting aspect. Dey're both horny bitches, seriously. Don't let 'em slow you up, 'kay?

Shade nodded, not really sure if he COULD resist. He had to try though. He went through the door. The other side was…disturbing. It was more like a giant hallway then anything else. Pictures of the Titans, celebrities, and even the HIVE members lined the walls, all of them performing less then appropriate acts on each other and themselves. Shade had to focus on what was in front of him so he wouldn't get distra…was that Jinx and Mammoth in a bowl of chocolate sauce! He shook his head and kept going. Suddenly a sultry, yet familiar voice purred into his ear.

Brown: Mmm…look, Orange. Fresh meat.

Orange: But is it enough for the both of us, Brown?

Shade gulped. He had to remain focused. He shouldn't look. He kept walking, but he heard them floating right behind him.

Brown: Aww…he's playing hard to get, Orange.

Orange: Maybe he's scared of us, Brown.

There was a loud belch behind him. His nose wrinkled as he smelled her breath. It must have been Orange.

Brown: With that breath, I'm not surprised.

Orange: Tsk. Whatever.

He suddenly felt a light weight press against him and in the corner of his eye he saw a flash of brown. Brown spoke again, her breath hot on his neck.

Brown: Come on, big guy. Don't be in such a rush to leave.

Orange: We won't bite.

Shade shivered as he felt the wetness of a tongue run along his cheek.

Brown: Unless you want us to.

Shade: I... c…an't. N…o ti…me.

Orange: …he's right. There's not much time.

Brown: Well f. You realize if you skip out on this, you may never get another chance.

Shade nodded.

Brown: …that's very touching. I'm sure Raven will be very proud of you…or disappointed. She's been wanting to lay you since she got you.

Shade's eyes widened. He shook his head. It must be another ploy.

Orange: (snort, spit) It's true. She's very lonely.

Brown: Let's get you out of here. Next stop, the romance center.

Raven had a romantic side!

**HIVE Tower: Training Room**

Red X stood before a group of training robots.

Jinx: Sorry about this, but we have to gage your abilities before we really accept you, Slade's orders or not.

Krystal: Yeah, this is an EXCLUSIVE club.

Red X waved his hand.

Red X: Of course. I understand. Whenever you're ready.

Gizmo snorted. Cocky monkey. He started the training program. The robots attacked Red X and he flipped back. As soon as he landed, he rushed forward, holding out his hands. In the next instant he was on the other side of the robots, in his hands were two large X-blades. The robots fell apart. Gizmo's jaw hit the floor.

Sonic: Ooo…ninja style.

Jinx: Very impressive.

Jinx stepped forward, stretching.

Jinx: Now you fight me.

Red X: …are you sure?

Jinx: Positive.

She popped her neck and made a "bring it" gesture.

Jinx: (smirking) Whenever you're ready.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Failed Second Chance"**

**Chapter Three**

**Raven's Soul: Romance Center**

Shade sniffed the air. There was a haunting scent of lilac. He sometimes noticed the smell around Raven too. He assumed it was her shampoo. He stopped when he came across a purple garbed Raven leaning heavily against the wall, breathing hard. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

Purple: …Shade. You're…here.

She stepped forward and stumbled. He caught her and she sighed happily, nuzzling his hair.

Purple: Thank you. I'm…not very strong. Raven has little use for me. I used to lack the strength…to so much as talk. Thank Trigon people like you came along. Help me walk?

Shade nodded and she staggered to her feet, leaning on him. He had to walk normally for her, but that was fine. He kind of liked this one. She was…nice to him without being annoying, just like Green was. Pink irritated him, and Gray's constant apologies annoyed him.

Purple: You're…such a gentleman. Not like…the other men in Raven's…life. Bunch of cold hearted bastards. I…we…all…hated Azarath. Our home. Robin's nice, but too focused on Starfire. Changeling is…obsessed with Terra, though now that…she's back it should be better. Cyborg…too much machine, not enough man. But…but you. You're different. Kind…caring…if only she'd listen to me…

Purple smiled at him, making his heart flutter.

Purple: We'd all be a lot…happier. Here's the second to final door. Be…very careful. Rage lies on the other side, guarding the forbidden door and the soul-self entrance.

Purple slowly shuffled away from him and leaned against the door frame, panting.

Purple: She…knows that you're coming to…help…but she's irrational at times. She might attack anyway. I don't know. Good luck.

Shade started forward.

Purple: W…wait.

He stopped and looked at her.

Purple: Before you go…come here.

Shade approached, curiously. Purple bent down and kissed him. When she stood up, she was sturdier. She smiled and patted his head.

Purple: Consider that a reward for helping me. Good bye, Shade.

She walked off, no longer staggering. Shade tilted his head, confused…he had felt that kiss before. He couldn't remember wh… Suddenly it all came rushing back. Valentine's Day! She had kissed him, but gotten so upset about it. She told him to forget it and he did, after several days of concentration. Now he remembered again. Feeling better then he did before, he went into the next area. It was like the first, save for a giant figure standing on one of the floating rocks. It was a huge red skinned male. He had long white hair and four yellow eyes. He looked at Shade and sneered.

Rage: **AH. YOU'RE HERE. HOW DO YOU LIKE MY DOMAIN? SHE IS MINE YOU KNOW. SHE GAVE IN TO ME YEARS AGO. IN ANY CASE, THE DOOR YOU WANT IS RIGHT HERE. IN ORDER TO SAVE HER, YOU MUST PIECE HER SOUL TOGETHER AGAIN. TO DO THAT…WELL…**

He closed his eyes and shrank before Shade's startled eyes. When he was roughly Shade's size he turned into another Raven, this one in red.

Red: **COME WITH ME AND I'LL SHOW YOU. I WARN YOU NOW…BECAUSE I KNOW YOU'LL DO IT ANYWAY…THIS WILL HURT. MORE THEN YOU CAN POSSIBLY IMAGINE.**

Shade gulped and nodded. Red smiled.

Red: **I KNEW YOU'D AGREE. IN HERE.**

They stepped inside the door and before them was a broken and battered giant bird.

Red: **ARE YOU READY TO SAVE RAVEN'S LIFE?**

Shade nodded. Red grinned again and placed her hand on Shade's chest.

Red: **YOUR SHADOW FORM. CHANGE INTO IT, NOW.**

He did, confused. Suddenly he was in incredible pain. Red extracted something from him, then did the same to the soul-self. He switched the two around. Shade shifted back to normal and rolled around in agony. Red laughed and picked him up with her power, taking him back outside. The soul-self slowly began to repair. Red took him to the forbidden door.

Red: **HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR VISIT, SHADE. NEVER COME IN HERE AGAIN.**

Red bit down on his forehead, leaving a mark, before tossing him through. Red turned and knelt down.

Red: **FATHER. IT'S DONE. YOUR RIGHT HAND MAN AND RAVEN'S PROTECTOR HAS BEEN CHOSEN.**

Trigon: **Excellent. You've done well. His power is great and once I bestow him with a portion of my own, he will be invincible. No one will be able to stop him and thus, no one can prevent my coming into the world of mortals.**

**HIVE Tower: Training Room**

Red X's breathe come in rasps from under his mask. Jinx was better then he expected. He had seen videos of her in combat, but he didn't take into consideration the fact that this time she didn't have to be watching her friends' backs as well as her own. She flicked her pony tail back, still smirking.

Jinx: Well, you've lasted, I'll give you that. Come on. Stop holding back. I can take it, trust me.

Red X: Hmm.

Red X pressed a button on his belt and disappeared. Jinx's smirk faded and she looked around, confused. Suddenly she was hit in the stomach. She buckled over for a moment then staggered to her feet.

Jinx: (gritted teeth) Cute.

Red X: You said to stop holding back.

Jinx wiped her mouth. She had spat a little when the wind was knocked out of her. She was hit again, this time across the face. She was prepared for this, however, and grabbed his arm.

Jinx: Gotcha.

With a flick of her finger, Red X was hit with a jinx that shorted his suit's cloaking ability. Her triumph was short lived as an X launched from the palm of his other hand, ensnaring Jinx. She fell to the ground, trying to break free.

Red X: I win.

Jinx: That so?

Jinx point both fingers at his feet. The floor turned to goo and he couldn't pull free.

Red X: I could still finish you.

Jinx trained her fingers up toward his face.

Jinx: So could I.

Gizmo: Okay, okay, that's enough.

Krystal: Aw…I knew I should have gotten the popcorn earlier.

Krystal huffed and handed the popcorn bowl in her hands to Mammoth who quickly downed the contents.

Red X: …how do I get loose?

Jinx: Like this.

Jinx snapped her finger and the floor returned to normal.

Jinx: I've been practicing that spell for a while and that's the first time I ever got it to work. Usually the floor becomes too soft and the object sinks in completely.

Red X sweatdropped.

Jinx: Well, you pass. Welcome to the team…now could you let me out of this thing?

Red X: …it'll dissolve eventually. There is no other way out besides simply tearing through it. I can't do that without risking injury to you. Sorry.

Sonic helped Jinx up.

Jinx: Thanks.

Sonic: Hey, this and getting coffee is what I'm here for, right?

Jinx: I'd smack you if my hands weren't bound.

Sonic: Hmm…

Jinx's eyes widened and she hopped back.

Jinx: I know that look. Perv.

Sonic: Aw, Jinx, I was only kidding!

Red X sighed and turned to leave. He nearly walked into Krystal, who was sticking her face right up to his.

Red X: …yes?  
Krystal: Have we met before?

Red X: I don't think so.

Krystal: …hmm. If you say so.

Krystal stepped aside, accidentally backing into Blackfire.

Krystal: …sorry.

Blackfire sighed. Ever since…the big reveal on Valentine's Day, Krystal barely said a word to her. Blackfire thought she knew why. The whole thing had been on her mind ever since. She was starting to wonder why she couldn't just let it go.

Blackfire: (thinking) _Maybe because you don't want to._

She frowned. Where'd that come from?

Blackfire: (thinking) _Why haven't I ever looked at Sonic that way? The guy is a natural. When we go out in civvies, the girls swoon over him. I used to think it was because I'm not human, but even Starfire has commented on his looks, even if she did try to kill him afterward. I've never looked at ANY guy that way. Time to face the truth, Komand'r._

Blackfire put her hand on Krystal's shoulder.

Blackfire: …can we talk? In private?

Krystal: …sure. The roof sound good?

Blackfire: Perfect.

**Titans HQ: Med-lab**

Cyborg was stunned when Raven suddenly sat up, rubbing her head. She looked around, her eyes dull with the confusion suddenly regaining consciousness brings.

Raven: What happened? Where am I?

Cyborg: Jinx hit that weird black bird thing you let out with a curse.

Raven: No shit? And I'm still alive…

Raven's eyes widened. She was getting strange sensations from within. Her emotions…they were trying to tell her something. Something about…her room? Raven pulled the suction cup things off her body, smirking slightly as she pulled the one off her chest.

Raven: Naughty boy. …where's Shade? I'd have that he'd be waiting for me to regain consciousness.

Cyborg: He was here a while ago. He just suddenly left and never came back.

Cyborg stared in shock as Raven removed the gown she was wearing and put her leather outfit back on in front of him. She put her belt, shoes, and gloves back on, followed by her cloak. She raised the hood and sighed.

Raven: **I feel like me again. …enjoy the show?**

Cyborg: …

Raven: **Don't feel flattered. On Azarath, nudity means little. Besides…I'm a demon. Tempting people is what I do.**

Raven turned and left.

Cyborg: …I think I may be sick.

Apparently Raven wasn't attractive to someone who sees in different visual spectrums.

**Raven's Room**

Raven entered her room and gasped. On the floor curled into a ball was Shade. He whimpered softly and looked up at her. He was in terrible pain, she could feel it. Her mirror was on the floor. She picked it up.

Raven: **What the hell where you doing with this! I told you…that…**

Raven almost dropped her mirror.

Raven: **What did you say?**

Raven was puzzled. Shade's mouth hadn't moved, yet she could swear she heard his voice. Well, a voice. Somehow she knew it was his. Shade whimpered. Somehow her mind took that single noise as, "I used it to repair your soul-self".

Raven: **I…can understand you. I can hear your thoughts…what happened in there?**

Shade explained everything to her. What he saw, what her emotions told her (excluding a bit of what Purple, Brown, and Orange said as he was sure she would be offended), and what he had to do to save her. She was silent for a moment then frowned. She reached down and moved his hair from his face.

Raven: **Did you hurt yourself? You're bleeding on your forehead.**

Shade frowned and touched it. She was right. There was blood there. He shrugged.

Raven: **Must have happened when you passed out. …you gave a piece of your soul to me. That has to be the single most personal…if a bit disturbing…gift I have ever received.**

He grunted and she nodded.

Raven: **True, it was more of a trade. …this feels so strange, conversing with you for once.**

He made another noise then rubbed against her leg. She knelt down and hugged him.

Raven: **…you mean a lot to me too. Shade, before I met you I never thought anyone could truly be selfless…but you…you're not like everyone else. To me, you're one of the kindest, most caring people I've ever known. Of course to anyone else, you're a bloodthirsty monster, which is a plus. …Shade…I know I told you this before, but you're my best friend. I feel…happy around you and not in the, "I just decapitated an old man" way. A more…pure happiness.**

Shade smiled. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him.

Raven: **But if you ever go into my mind again, I'll break both your legs.**

Shade licked her face. She laughed and scratched behind his ear. Neither noticed the flash of the Mark of Scath on Shade's forehead.

**Terra's Room**

Terra punched the wall again. She had tears streaming down her face. She kept hitting the wall, desperate to feel SOMETHING in her hand. Pain, a slight tingle, anything. Yet no sensation of any kind was forth coming. Like the rest of her, her hand was utterly numb. There was a knock on her door.

Terra: (weakly) …just go away.

The door opened despite her request and Changeling stepped in. He started at the dented walls in amazement.

Changeling: …what's going on, Terra?

Terra: Gar…kill me.

Changeling's eyes widened.

Changeling: What!

Terra: Kill me, please. I can't…I can't live like this. I…I can't feel anything. It's a nightmare. Think about it, Garfield. Imagine suddenly losing your sense of touch. Never being able to feel pain is great, but never being able to feel a warm breeze…or the gentle caress of your lover. This is Hell.

Terra wiped her eyes and looked back up to him.

Terra: Gar…help me. Please…just…make it stop. Make it go away…

Terra wasn't even making much sense anymore. Garfield held her. She sobbed harder when she couldn't feel that either.

Terra: Garfield…we'll make them pay for this, right?

Changeling: Oh yeah. We'll make them pay, Terra.

Terra grabbed his face and kissed him roughly. Her eyes widened when she realized she could feel his tongue in her mouth. She closed her eyes and kissed feverishly, reveling in the sensation. She would be doing this often, if only to keep her sanity.

**HIVE Tower: Roof top**

Blackfire shuffled from foot to foot nervously. Krystal leaned against the door, her eyebrow raised.

Krystal: Gotta go? You should have went before you came up here.

Blackfire: It's not that. I'm just nervous. I…Krystal, I have a confession to make.

Krystal sighed and put her hand on her hips.

Krystal: Don't tell me you're not a real purple head.

Blackfire: Krystal, I'm serious! It's been over a year since I came to Earth. I always felt something was odd about me. I figured I was just out of place, being the only alien around. Then you showed up. When I heard you were gay, it got me thinking. …Krystal…I…I think I'm a lesbian.

Krystal stared at her for a minute.

Krystal: (low) You think that's funny?

Blackfire: Wha…? No, Krystal, I…

Krystal: Because it's not! You want to know the truth! I do hang on to you because you're attractive! I think you're one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever laid eyes on!

Blackfire gasped. Krystal covered her mouth and tears began to form in her eyes.

Krystal: I…I didn't…

Blackfire put her finger over Krystal's lips.

Blackfire: Shh. It's okay.

Blackfire kissed her. Krystal felt weak in the knees and almost fell over.

Krystal: You were serious…

Blackfire: Very. Krystal…I think you're very beautiful too.

Krystal: …I…

Krystal squealed happily and jumped into Blackfire's arms, nuzzling her neck. Blackfire laughed.

Krystal: I love you.

Blackfire: And I love you…but…should we tell the others?

Krystal didn't climb out of her arms, but started thinking from where she was.

Krystal: …I don't know. Sonic will probably try to spy on us.

Blackfire: Or just ask to watch.

They both blushed when they realized what that meant. Krystal cleared her throat.

Krystal: And that would piss Jinx off.

Blackfire: …and Gizmo.

Krystal sighed. She was sure Gizmo was still bitter.

Krystal: …let's not worry about it now.

Blackfire smiled and held her close.

Blackfire: Good idea.

**THE END**


End file.
